


SOMBRAS EN LA NIEVE

by Enne88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Jaime llega a Invernalia, pero no encuentra las puertas abiertas. Sólo encuentra rostros enemigos, todas las familias que ha herido están allí reunidas. Los ojos de Sansa, Bran, Arya, Daenerys, Jon, ... incluso su hermano Tyrion, parecen atravesarle. ¿Dónde está ella? Aunque sus ojos le tratasen con la misma dureza le gustaría verlos, aunque sea una última vez.





	1. LA VERDAD

El techo del gran salón de Invernalia tenía numerosas grietas e imperfecciones con formas extrañas y siniestras. Jaime llevaba horas escuchando sus tropelías en bocas ajenas y empezó a dejar que su mente vagara por aquel techo, dando sentido a aquellas formas, que empezaban a cobrar vida. La mayoría de las grietas empezaban a conformar sonrisas, ojos y cejas que se unían en nuevas caras y se sumaban al inquebrantable juicio al que estaba siendo sometido por todos los presentes. Sabía que todos aquellos que habían sufrido directa e indirectamente por su culpa estaban muertos o reunidos en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, había acudido de manera totalmente voluntaria y sufriendo un camino terriblemente adverso. ¿Qué cosa en los siete infiernos le había hecho creer que era buena idea partir al norte él sólo, a donde nadie le quería y a luchar una guerra que difícilmente podrían vencer?

"Las cosas que hacemos por amor" Bran escupió la frase fuera de todo contexto, durante el turno de palabra de uno de los señores de Invernalia. El señor le miró levemente tartamudeando la palabra en la que se había quedado y esperando cortésmente en caso de que Bran quisiera aclarar su aportación. Como el chico seguía mirando a la nada sin añadir nada más, el señor continuó su apasionante relato, en el que Matarreyes había ofendido a su familia durante un torneo que no recordaba, en el cual había participado su hijo y se había reído profusamente por su caída. Hizo algún comentario mordaz con el que se rió hasta el rey Robert, y su hijo avergonzado no había vuelto a participar en ninguna liza. 

La reina dragón había dado la posibilidad de hablar a todo aquel que hubiese sufrido daños a manos del Matarreyes antes de llegar a una conclusión sobre su futuro, pero se estaba arrepintiendo. Aquella reunión se alargaba en el tiempo sin medida, pareciendo que todo hombre mujer y niño de Poniente tenía alguna deuda pendiente con aquel hombre. Cuando escuchó la frase sin sentido de Bran, tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, pero procedió a darle la palabra, interrumpiendo al norteño que de otra manera no habría terminado nunca de hablar. 

Jaime miró las piernas de aquel chico, el peor de todos sus pecados. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar una vez más ese terrible acto de crueldad. Volvió a mirar el techo e intentó concentrarse en descubrir nuevas caras, esperando encontrar alguna amable entre aquellas humedades. Encontró una nueva que le recordaba a Stannis. Daba miedo, con aquel semblante odioso y maquiavélico. 

-Ser Jaime.

La reina le llamó la atención y bajó de nuevo a la tierra. La miró desubicado, intentando entender qué quería. Todos le miraban interrogativamente, y comprendió que esperaban algún tipo de respuesta. 

-¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

La reina suspiró. Bran le explicó de nuevo que ya no era el niño que había conocido, que no tenía ninguna historia que relatar, y que era el único en la sala que podía ayudarle. Si se decidía a contarle la verdad de por qué estaba allí él lo defendería. 

Jaime se restregó los ojos, agotado de los días de camino sin dormir, y de las horas que llevaba encerrado en aquel salón. 

-Os he contado todo. Vine a luchar por los vivos. Cersei os mintió, yo había dado mi palabra y no estaba dispuesto a quebrantarla. -Se oyeron risas y susurros a lo largo de la sala.- No hay más, sólo quiero estar en el lado correcto de la batalla por una vez. 

Bran escuchó con atención y el rostro impasible. Daenerys le miró, y él se limitó a contestar la pregunta no formulada. 

-Dice la verdad. Pero no dice toda la verdad. 

Jaime torció el gesto. Y se enfadó. Llevaba todo el día escuchando barbaridades sobre él, la mayoría ciertas y algunas realmente fantasiosas. Pero esto era demasiado. 

-No miente. Jaime, como todos sabemos a estas horas de la reunión, ha hecho muchas cosas pero nunca ha sido un mentiroso. - Su hermano no le había defendido en ningún momento, y ahora se dignaba a hacer su pequeña aportación. En su juicio él había dado todo lo que le importaba, habría renunciado a la guardia del rey, habría aceptado casarse y finalmente le había liberado de su celda. Había dado todo por aquel ingrato, y él mató a su padre y ahora no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarle. 

-No, no miente. Pero ha venido por algo más. Por ella. 

Levantó un dedo acusador y toda la sala se giró para ver la enorme mujer al fondo de la sala. Jaime ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera la había visto. Había buscado sus ojos entre el gentío desde el principio de la reunión, y dada su altura supuso que si no era capaz de encontrarla era imposible que estuviese ahí. 

Parecía escondida, pero no lo estaba. La reina le había asegurado que después de todas las acusaciones le dejaría defenderle antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Ella simplemente estaba esperando. 

Jaime se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se tensó completamente. Miraba a Bran con los ojos abiertos, temiendo qué más podría revelar aquel hombrecillo extraño. Pero Bran guardó silencio, y ella no parecía sorprendida. Comenzó a hablar con calma y seguridad.

-Hablé con Ser Jaime en Rocadragón, después de la fallida reunión. Nos conocemos, sé que es un hombre honorable y sabía que hablaría con su hermana e intentaría convencerla. Y que él estaría de nuestra parte. Sólo tenía que hacerle saber que era así, porque nadie más deposita un mínimo de confianza en él. Si supieseis lo que ha hecho, la cantidad de personas que ha salvado... pero no soy quien para confesar nada, no a los señores que se recrean en la caída de un hombre que lleva días de viaje para unirse a ellos. Él ha venido para luchar por los vivos, por todos nosotros. Y para poder hacerlo necesitaba saber que al menos habría alguien aquí que lucharía para que le permitiesen luchar. Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Está aquí porque pensó que al menos tendría una oportunidad.

Daenerys de nuevo miró a Bran. Él movió su silla de ruedas hacia el lugar donde Jaime se sentaba, le miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Dice la verdad. - Los murmullos en la sala comenzaron a extenderse. Daenerys le dirigió una mirada fría y comenzó un breve discurso donde explicaba la necesidad de aparcar los problemas pasados y centrarse en el enemigo común, al menos por ahora, haciendo entender a todos los presentes que el debate había sido zanjado. 

Bran seguía muy cerca de Jaime, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajase su oído a su altura. -Sigue sin ser toda la verdad.- Bran lo dijo en un susurró que sólo escuchó él. Jaime se quedó aturdido unos instantes e intentó volver a verla, pero la puerta estaba abierta y no conseguía encontrarla.


	2. LA TORRE

La buscó por cada rincón de la maldita Invernalia. En cada esquina de sus muros, cada recodo del castillo. Había desaparecido tras la mal llamada reunión, que se había convertido en un auténtico juicio. Se había salvado, como siempre, gracias a ella. No recordaba en cuantas formas le había salvado ya, ni le importaba. Efectivamente había vuelto por ella, como se había empeñado en hacerles saber a todos aquel mocoso del infierno. No sólo porque ella le hubiera convencido de hacer lo correcto. Había venido POR ella. 

Pensar en Bran le hizo saber instantáneamente donde estaría. Lo supo como una certeza, como si no pudiese estar en ningún otro lugar. Subió a la torre y la encontró sentada afilando su espada. Pareció sorprendida al verle. Se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar. Empezaron con tímidas cortesías y agradecimientos por lo sucedido en la reunión, pero la conversación fue prolongándose hasta bien entrada la noche. 

Hablaron de cada muerto y cada vivo de Poniente, recordaron anécdotas conjuntas y por separado, riendo con algunas y entristeciéndose con la mayoría. No eran tiempos de grandes aventuras divertidas, los dos habían pasado por épocas difíciles. Brienne estaba relatando los problemas que enfrentó con Sansa, Arya y el Pez Negro cuando vieron Guardajuramentos y reconocieron el oro Lannister. Él le había preguntado por qué no había ordenado a algún herrero que la modificase. Ella se encogió de hombros. “Nunca la cambiaría”. 

Sintió una atracción hacia ella casi imposible de frenar. Ella miraba su espada distraída y, sin cruzar su mirada, le preguntó cómo la había encontrado en aquella torre. Llevaba tiempo en Invernalia y cuando necesitaba pensar subía a aquel lugar sola. Nunca había visto a nadie allí, nadie la usaba para nada, ¿Cómo él había dado con ella? Jaime tragó saliva. Brienne comprendió que había estado allí con su hermana. Era lógico, el lugar más escondido. Se alejó una distancia imperceptible, pero él la notó. Y ella no estaba entendiéndolo todo. Jaime señaló la ventana con un giro de cabeza. "¿Fue desde aquí?" Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada. “Tenemos que dormir algo, ya es tarde” Se levantó y bajó las escaleras sin esperarle. Él se quedó un rato más, mirando la ventana por la que tantos años atrás había tirado a un niño de diez años. 

El techo de su habitación no tenía caras. O al menos con la escasa luz de las velas no podía entretenerse en descubrirlas. Su mente se empeñaba en rebuscar los recuerdos del día, analizando la pesadez de todo aquello una y otra vez sin dejarle descansar. 

Quería ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa, no quería pensar en nada, y menos en ese maldito día agotador. El sonido en la puerta le hizo incorporarse de golpe. No podía ser ella. 

En efecto, no era Brienne, pero nunca habría adivinado quien. Bran Stark abrió la puerta con dificultad y entró despacio, arrastrando su silla. Jaime se levantó a ayudarle y le situó cerca de la cama. El se sentó en el borde. 

Esperó a que el joven iniciase la conversación, pero se mantenía en silencio. Jaime no quería comenzar, pero se sintió obligado.   
-Gracias. Por ayudarme hoy. Gracias. -Tragó saliva. - No entiendo muy bien qué pasó. 

-Soy el cuervo de tres ojos. Veo todo lo que pasa, lo que pasó y pronto podré ver lo que pasará. 

Jaime le miraba asombrado. Levantó una ceja y calculó sus palabras. 

-Sé lo que pensáis. Y ahora. No os molestéis en entenderlo, no es necesario, sólo es necesario vuestro servicio. 

-¿Mi servicio? ¿En qué?

-Tengo que ir más allá del muro. Sólo yo puedo acabar con esta guerra. Y vosotros tendréis que llevarme. 

Jaime entreabrió la boca, pero Bran no le dejó empezar.- Lo sé, mis hermanos no querrán, nadie querrá que lo haga, por eso necesito que lo hagas tú. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sois un Lannister. Y creo que me debéis la deuda más grande que jamás hayáis contraído. 

-No os debo nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mis hijos, por Cersei. No me arrepiento. 

-Ahora sí mentís. 

-Habéis reconocido antes que no soy un mentiroso. 

-He dicho que no mentíais, no que no tuvieses la capacidad de mentir. Mientes cuando lo consideras necesario. Mentiste sobre los zafiros. 

Toda su piel se erizó. Quiso negarse, intentó negarse, pero su boca no le ayudó. Tenía razón, no podría decirle que no a nada. Nunca. Asintió levemente mientras intentaba pensar. 

-No lo penséis demasiado. Ahora vamos a buscarla a ella. 

-¿A quién?

Bran suspiró, cansado como un hombre de cien años. 

Se sintió incapaz de golpear la puerta de su cuarto, así que Bran lo hizo por él. Cuando escuchó la voz adormilada dentro de la habitación, abrió la puerta y empujó la silla. 

El cuarto era algo más pequeño que el suyo, pero tenía muchas más velas. Ella les miró con extrañeza mientras se levantaba e iba encendiendo una a una, dejando que la luz empezase a extenderse por la habitación. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y un gesto molesto de sueño. Le pareció una situación de tal familiaridad que se avergonzó ligeramente. Y Jaime no recordaba la última vez que se había avergonzado. 

No había sillas. Brienne se sentó en la cama, Jaime colocó la silla de Bran enfrente y el se quedó de pie, sintiendo que sentarse junto a ella, en su cama, de noche, sería un descaro que la moza no toleraría. Cuando le invitó a sentarse, incrementó su incomodidad. La situación le parecía de un nivel de intimidad asfixiante. El cuello de la camisa de Brienne estaba muy abierto y desgastado, caía sobre su hombro dejándolo a la vista, junto con su clavícula y su larguísimo cuello. Jaime se estaba mareando en aquel ambiente de luz tenue y olor a velas. Llevaba días sin dormir y temía que estuviese distorsionando la realidad. 

Mientras seguía ensimismado Bran había contado la mayor parte de su plan. Brienne, por supuesto se había negado, pero el chico era convincente. Le había jurado a su madre la seguridad de sus hijas y, si esta hubiese sabido que sus hijos seguían con vida, también le hubiese jurado la suya. Él iba a ir más allá del muro, con o sin su ayuda. E iba a ir con Jaime. Y ella no les iba a dejar morir. 

Brienne escuchó cada vez más abatida. Miró a Jaime, que estaba a su lado pálido y raro. Él apenas le sostenía la mirada. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Él necesitaba dormir, pero no iba a hacerlo. Esa misma noche tomaron tres caballos y abandonaron Invernalia.


	3. LA OSCURIDAD Y LA LUZ

Atravesar el muro no había sido demasiado dificultoso. Bran sabía dónde estaban los caminantes en todo momento, pudiendo sortear la horda sin mucho problema. También sabía dónde estaban los refugios abandonados, aquellos escasos lugares donde quedaba algo de comida y agua y mantas para entrar en calor. 

El camino Más allá del muro fue más complejo porque no había nada, todo estaba arrasado. Plantaban la tienda en medio de la nieve blanca, sin más refugio que las finas telas. El frío les estaba devorando, pero no a Bran. Intentaban compartir el poco calor que el fuego les prestaba, pero el chico apenas parecía sentir nada. Una noche de extremo frío Bran había puesto sus ojos en blanco y llevaba horas sin volver. No lo había hecho nunca durante tanto tiempo, y ambos estaban asustados. 

Habían hecho todo el camino prácticamente sin hablar, con el dañino recuerdo de su última conversación en la torre. Al principio la presencia de Bran les imponía, y se negaban casi a pensar por lo que él pudiese oír o decir. Y la incomodidad no mejoró. Al cabo del tiempo se acostumbraron a callar, y cualquier palabra pronunciada parecía romper el pacto de los tres, la santidad del silencio. 

Era una tienda muy pequeña, y sólo estaban ellos tres y el fuego. Temían que los caballos no sobrevivieran al frío, pero no podían hacer nada por ellos. Mientras el chico permanecía quieto con los ojos en blanco Jaime y Brienne habían estado concentrándose en cada pequeño detalle de la tienda, cualquier cosa que evitase cruzar sus miradas. Todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño. El fuego que les separaba había comenzado a tomar formas que bailaban ante ellos. Jaime suponía que era lo mismo que las caras en los techos de Invernalia, el aburrimiento y el cansancio les estaban haciendo ver cosas que no estaban ahí. Pero las llamas se empeñaron en meterse en sus mentes. Vieron un lobo que caminaba hacia un árbol corazón, el más grande que hubieran visto. Era un lobo, y era Bran al mismo tiempo. Lo sabían, lo podían ver en las llamas. El fuego bajó rápido y casi se consume, volviendo a crecer en dos llamaradas altas y separadas. Dos llamas con forma de caballeros, formas que reconocían perfectamente. Formas que se unieron ante sus ojos y se enroscaron en una sola fogata vibrante. Brienne notaba el fuego en su rostro, le estaba quemando la piel y se alejó un poco. Jaime, más allá del fuego seguía mirando con detenimiento, su verde lleno de negro y lleno de rojo, y más allá el reflejo de ella misma. 

Bran abrió sus ojos y el fuego se apagó. Los tres estaban jadeando, los latidos acompasados podían oírse retumbar. 

-El árbol está cerca. 

Ellos guardaron silencio un momento, pero Jaime se sintió en la obligación de hablar. 

-Creo que nosotros también lo hemos visto en las llamas. 

-Lo sé. ¿Habéis visto algo más?

Los dos callaron durante un momento. Bran miró a Brienne, y no supo mentirle. 

-Si. 

-Bien. Entonces estamos listos para irnos. 

Levantaron el pequeño campamento en poco tiempo, comprobando que los caballos habían muerto fuera. 

-Estamos cerca, no tendremos problemas. 

-Pero... ¿cómo regresaremos a Invernalia?

-Este camino sólo lo debíamos hacer una vez. No lo haremos de vuelta. 

Brienne cogió a Bran y Jaime la tienda y los pocos suministros. Encontraron el árbol tras un breve recorrido. -Es más grande que el otro- Sostuvo Bran, pero ninguno de ellos entendía a qué se refería. Pidió que le dejasen ahí, junto al árbol, y acampasen lejos. Puso ambas manos sobre él y sus ojos se tornaron en blanco. 

Jaime y Brienne le hiceron caso de nuevo. Pusieron la tienda sobre una colina cercana, desde la cual podían controlarle en todo momento. Era invierno y estaban más allá del muro, pero en aquel punto del mapa, el frio era bastante más llevadero. Aquel árbol tenía una energía especial, y ellos podían sentir cómo apaciguaba el frio del lugar. 

La noche llegó pronto. Los días eran muy cortos y las noches eternas. Eso les iba a ayudar a dormir. 

Era el primer momento que pasaban realmente solos desde que comenzaron su viaje. Las llamas entre ellos les permitían un mínimo de espacio para que la situación no se tornara insoportable. 

Ya no sabían hablar. No podían. El silencio les había robado la posibilidad de comunicarse y por mucho que sus ojos intentasen hablar ellos se sentían incapaces. Después de un tiempo se tumbaron mirando en direcciones opuestas, esperando dormir. Jaime cerró sus ojos con fuerza y arrastró su única mano tras su espalda, con la esperanza de que aquel presentimiento no fuese en vano. Pero efectivamente su mano se encontró con la de Brienne, que también había estirado su brazo hacia su espalda. Jaime la tomó con la suya y acarició levemente sus dedos. Finalmente se entrelazaron y durmieron dándose la espalda el uno al otro, pero unidos al mismo tiempo. 

Un ruido animal les hizo despertarse. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron sus manos seguían unidas, pero sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca, mirándose y no al revés. Antes de poder plantearse nada, Brienne había saltado sobre sus piernas y, como un gato había salido de la tienda para comprobar los ruidos. Un búho se había posado sobre el árbol corazón, a los pies del cual seguía reposando Bran. Jaime se situó a su lado, temiendo romper el pacto de silencio. 

-Vuelve a dentro. Tenemos unas horas más de sueño. Después iremos a ver a Bran, por si puede decirnos algo. 

-Mira. -Brienne señaló con un gesto al horizonte que tenían delante. Jaime se dio cuenta de que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo sin ver lo que tenía delante. La colina les permitía ver una eternidad blanca ante ellos, que terminaba en el cielo estrellado más luminoso que recordaba. Se veía manchas blanquecinas en el cielo, millones de estrellas y puntos de luz que caían una y otra vez. El paisaje más bello que había visto nunca. 

-Amanecerá pronto. Bran dijo que no haremos el camino de vuelta, así que podría ser el último amanecer. Quiero quedarme a verlo.  
Jaime notó que tiritaba. Se armó de valor y le abrazó por la espalda, frotando sus brazos para que entrase en calor. Ella no se movió. Notó como su respiración alterada volvía a ser regular y empezó a acariciarle el brazo incompleto. El lamentó haberse levantado tan sobresaltado. Había olvidado ponerse la mano de oro, y ella estaba llegando al punto más desagradable. Ella acarició la zona cicatrizada y le notó temblar bajo su mano. 

-¿Te duele?

-No. Sólo... nadie me había tocado ahí nunca. 

Se estremeció, enterró la cara en su pelo y empezaron a aparecer los primeros rayos de sol. Brienne continuó acariciando su brazo y él empezó a ser más osado. Su mano empezó a dibujar sobre ella, acariciando su cintura. Sintió su ombligo y decidió buscarlo bajo su camisa. Su piel era terriblemente suave y cálida, y él no supo si los temblores de Brienne se debían al frio de sus dedos o al calor que se formaba dentro. Bajó hasta la cintura de los pantalones y la repasó con su dedo rozando los huesos de sus caderas. Ella había dejado de acariciarle, había dejado de respirar. 

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró en su oído.

-Sí. Sólo… nadie me había tocado así nunca.

Jaime sintió arder su garganta, sus sienes, todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante sus palabras, su vientre se agitó y soltó un gruñido animal en su cuello. Empezó a subir su mano hasta llegar a su pecho. Acarició suavemente la zona posando sus dedos ligeramente hasta que ella giró su rostro hacia él. Por fin pudo alcanzar su boca y besarla con las ganas acumuladas de una vida entera. Cerró su mano sobre su pecho y gimieron juntos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente un león, una fiera fuera de todo control que sólo podía gruñir o morder. La giró con urgencia, frente a frente y pudo ver su hambre reflejada en su rostro. Se besaron mientras caían sobre el suelo, dos muñecos derritiéndose en la nieve. Arrodillados empezaron a desvestirse. Cada prenda caía lenta, a ella le costaba luchar con sus pensamientos, y a él le costaba luchar con su mano. Y a ambos les costaba separar sus manos del cuerpo del otro el tiempo suficiente como para centrarse en retirar sus ropas. La atracción de sus cuerpos y sus manos parecía imantada, irreal. Todo en aquel lugar parecía irreal. Jaime no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba sentirla completamente. Bajó su mano dejando que recorriera toda la piel del camino y le avisara de sus intenciones, hasta llegar a la zona que necesitaba sentir. Sus dedos resbalaron, estaba totalmente empapada. La sensación suave y húmeda le hizo arder y gruñir de nuevo. Por un segundo vio su miedo en el rostro y decidió sacar su mano para volver a retomar un ritmo más lento. Quiso volver a tocar su rostro cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus dedos tenían una gota de sangre. 

-Dios mío.- Ella se retiró un momento, asustada.

-Tiene que ser la sangre de la luna. No pasa nada.

Ella pensó por un segundo. Aún no había llegado ese mes, y estaba presentándose en el mejor momento. Era el primer día, apenas unas gotas, lo suficiente para acabar con todo. –Lo siento, no lo sabía…

Jaime la besó con dulzura y se alejó de ella, bajando por su cuerpo. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo sentía calambres por todas las zonas que él estaba arrastrando su rostro. Su vientre, sus muslos. La suavidad de su lengua se mezclaba con el dulce dolor de su barba contra la piel. Pero cuando él se posicionó entre sus piernas y le rozó levemente, ella gritó. Podía sentir su sonrisa sin verle, sólo con las sensaciones que le estaba enviando. Se escaparon lágrimas por su rostro, había perdido totalmente el control de la situación, de su cuerpo. Siempre se exigía control total y absoluto de su mente y cuerpo, nunca se permitía la menor distracción de sus obligaciones y ahora había cedido todo lo que ella era a alguien que una vez odió. Una vez lejana. 

Las sensaciones empezaron a acumularse y se sentía al borde de algo, un abismo desconocido. Jaime paró en seco y fue subiendo hacia su rostro. Encontró su mirada era oscura, entre sus mechones de pelo brillantes. Entre el dorado de su barba pudo distinguir un pequeño destello rojo. Parecía un león después de la caza, sus ojos hambrientos y la mirada verde penetrante. Y le vio con total claridad. Sus claros y sus sombras, su oscuridad. Esa que se empeñaba en no ver, en negarla. La estaba viendo clara como la nieve que tenían bajo sus cuerpos. Era obvia en aquel rostro animal. Y entendió que la amaba también. Le quería a él, todo él. Con todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido, todo lo que podría ser. Para claridad ya estaba ella, con su estúpido honor que casi les mata miles de veces. Si estaban ahí era porque él había mentido a sus captores, usado su posición, engañado a sus enemigos, traicionado a su hermana. Ella amaba todo lo que él era, ese animal salvaje tan capaz de todo. Tomó su rostro con las manos y le besó con todo su cuerpo. Le atrajo hacia ella, él se posicionó y preguntó con una mirada. Tiró de él con sus brazos y se fundieron en uno. Sintió un dolor punzante, nada comparado a las heridas de combate. Otro tipo de dolor. Y se preguntó si dolería siempre. 

-Sólo esta vez.

Quizá estaba empezando a compartir los poderes de Bran. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pudo ver el dolor en su rostro. Y pudo verlo desaparecer en segundos. Se movió en ella despacio, viendo cómo sus ojos pedían velocidad. No iba a dársela, debía tomarla ella. Cuando vio que estaba tranquila cambió su postura y la situó sobre él. Ella le miraba con aquellos ojos de otro mundo, no le retiraba la vista. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, arrastró su brazo incompleto por su torso, sintiéndola en el brazo y en la mano fantasma con unos dedos inexistentes frustrados al no poder disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel. Su mano descansaba entre ellos, ayudando a Brienne en su escalada. Cuando ella empezó a gritar Jaime se permitió su liberación a su vez. 

Descansaron juntos sobre las ropas, aunque parte de sus piernas sentían el contacto directo con la nieve. Era agradable, aunque pareciese imposible ambos sudaban y ardían como el fuego. 

Tumbados uno frente a otro, Jaime empezó a recolocarle el pelo detrás de las orejas, acariciándolo una vez que estaba ordenado. Brienne encontró en sus ojos ahora la claridad, la parte inmaculada de Jaime, esos ojos dulces que ahora la miraban con la calma y amor del más puro caballero. Tras él en el horizonte el sol ya se dejaba ver plenamente y los colores anaranjados y rosados estaban dando paso a un azul claro y sereno. Cerró sus ojos, conservando el recuerdo del verde de Jaime sobre el azul lejano, deseando que la imagen se conservase para siempre en sus párpados.


	4. LA VISIÓN

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol estaba mucho más alto. Sintió el calor del fuego en su rostro y las cálidas pieles sobre ella. Se incorporó levemente y se dio cuenta de los cambios que había a su alrededor. Antes de poder sentirse sola Jaime salía de la tienda hacia ella, llevando el poco desayuno que les quedaba. Él estaba vestido y ella no. A pesar de estar bajo las pieles que él había traído mientras dormía, sintió sus estúpidas mejillas enrojecerse. 

-Come algo, después iremos a hablar con Bran. 

Se centró en la tarea de masticar, mientras recapitulaba en su mente las horas anteriores. 

-Eres terriblemente gruñona cuando te despiertas. 

Ella le miró extrañada y pudo sentir su propio ceño fruncido, que no había cambiado desde que había abierto los ojos. Tenía razón, su padre siempre se lo había dicho. Incluso Pod lo había insinuado alguna vez, aunque por supuesto no se atrevió a decirlo con esas palabras. 

Jaime sin embargo se había despertado radiante y sonriente, sin ojeras, como si no estuviese mínimamente cansado después de un viaje tan largo. Él siempre estaba perfecto, le recordó en aquel baño en Harrenhall prácticamente muerto, e igualmente hermoso. Le molestaba, pero como había señalado él, era porque todo le enfadaba cuando acababa de despertarse. 

Se esforzó en sonreír levemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa. Se incorporó sentándose cerca del fuego mientras sujetaba las pieles con fuerza a su alrededor, y él aprovechó para rodearla con los brazos y besarla. Se sobresaltó, a pesar de todo. Era una nueva realidad a la que le costaría acostumbrarse. Le devolvió el beso y entró en la tienda para vestirse y empezar el día, encontrando unos felinos ojos verdes curioseando por la apertura de la tienda. 

Caminaron hasta la base del árbol y se quedaron unos segundos quietos. Bran seguía igual que el día anterior, con sus ojos en blanco y sus manos posadas sobre el tronco. Llevaba demasiado tiempo y no respondía a sus llamadas. Brienne posó su mano sobre su frente, y comenzó a moverle por los hombros suavemente. Se apoyó en el árbol un momento y sus ojos se tornaron blancos también. Jaime gritó, y, aunque no tocó el árbol, al tocarla a ella cayó también inconsciente, dando la vuelta a sus ojos. 

Ambos los abrieron en otro lugar, tan real como el que acababan de abandonar. Todo era blanco, sólo veían nieve en todas las direcciones. El cielo también tenía un tono blanquecino, no había una pizca de color en ninguna parte. Miraron a su alrededor y se sorprendieron de lo real que parecía todo. Jaime se agachó a tomar un puñado de nieve y sonrió al sentir el frío. Bran comenzó a acercarse a ellos, caminando como si sus piernas nunca hubieran dejado de funcionar. Como si él nunca hubiera tirado a un niño pequeño por una ventana. 

-Puedo hacerlo. Ya puedo ver todo, lo que pasó, lo que pasa y todo lo que podrá pasar. He visto todos los futuros, tan claros como la nieve que nos rodea. 

Bran tocó a cada uno con una mano y los destellos ante sus ojos vibraron a una velocidad con la que sólo pudieron retener retazos de la historia de Poniente. El antes, el ahora y muchos después posibles. Les soltó a la vez. 

-¿Podéis entenderlo? 

Jaime aún no había recobrado el aliento. -¿Qué ha sido eso? Hay millones de futuros, no hay ninguna constante. 

-Hay cientos de constantes. –Bran estaba sereno, tranquilo. –Jon siempre muere hoy. Tu hermano siempre morirá pronto, tu hermana siempre morirá pronto, tu hijo no nacido morirá pronto. 

Brienne se encogió por un momento y retrocedió, con un gesto involuntario sobre su vientre. 

Jaime no podía creer que tuviera que enterarse de esta forma. –No es eso,… Cersei está embarazada.

Ella tragó intentando asimilarlo. Le miró con dolor. Y encontró el mismo dolor en los ojos ajenos.

Bran rompió el momento de incomodidad -Y vosotros… ¿vosotros os habéis visto en algún futuro? 

Negaron con la cabeza. – Os vi en Harrenhall, os vi en Aguasdulces, os vi hoy en aquella colina. Veo todo vuestro camino hasta el hoy, y no veo nada más. Os traía a este momento. Veo el Poniente de mañana, y no os veo en él. 

Aturdidos, intentaron repasar los rincones del futuro de Poniente que habían podido vislumbrar por unos segundos. Pero el tiempo había sido muy breve y no encontraron nada. 

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, ha sido un gran regalo. Mi regalo para vosotros son estas palabras, recordadlas y os ayudarán. Ahora sólo tengo que cumplir mi destino.

Bran cerró los ojos y el lugar a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. Sintieron la tierra moverse bajo sus pies y de pronto ya no estaban en aquel escenario blanco. Reconocieron las murallas de Invernalia a lo lejos, y el olor de la muerte. La sangre en la nieve, los muertos y los vivos en una lucha encarnizada. Estaban en la batalla de Invernalia, en la guerra que tanto habían temido, y a la vez no estaban allí. Sólo podían ver aquello que podría estar pasando en aquellos momentos a una gran distancia, o podría estar pasando en un futuro cercano. Estaban perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio. 

-Tranquilos, por fin entiendo cómo acaba.

Bran tornó sus ojos en blanco de nuevo. Sus ojos, que ya estaban en blanco bajo el árbol corazón, volvían a cambiar en aquella visión. Jaime y Brienne se encontraron solos, perdidos en aquella batalla, hasta que vieron rugir al dragón de hielo que sobrevolaba sus cabezas. Sus ojos cambiaron y supieron que Bran estaba ahí dentro. Se giró sobre si mismo intentando acabar con el caminante blanco que le montaba, y acabó cayendo sobre la nieve. El caminante seguía vivo, pero el dragón de Daenerys le dio caza pronto, fundiéndolo hasta hacerle desaparecer. Los caminantes restantes comenzaron a derretirse, y el ejército de los muertos cayó sobre la nieve, definitivamente muerto. 

Brienne y Jaime miraban al dragón de hielo derretirse mientras intentaban retomar la consciencia de Bran en su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos pasaron del blanco al marrón, la escena volvía a convertirse en la blanca eternidad anterior. 

-Lo hice. Todo ha acabado. Podéis regresar, pero recordad mis palabras. Recordad todo lo que habéis visto aquí. Es vuestra única oportunidad.-

Bran desapareció ante sus ojos y se convirtió en un cuervo negro que sobrevoló la escena blanca. Jaime y Brienne recobraron el conocimiento, pero ya no estaban más allá del muro ni tocaban el mismo árbol. Estaban en un lugar diferente que reconocían a la perfección. Y esta vez no era ninguna visión, Bran les había traído hasta allí, igual que ellos le habían llevado a su destino. Les había hecho un último regalo.


	5. BAELOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado fuera de vacaciones y me ha sido imposible seguir la historia. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, espero actualizar otro capítulo mañana y que el viernes esté terminada la historia. ¡Un saludo y siento la espera!

JAIME

Abrir los ojos en Desembarco del Rey había sido una experiencia desconcertante. Durante unos segundos no supieron exactamente dónde estaban, y más aún, no sabían “cuándo” estaban. El libro blanco estaba sobre la mesa, un detalle que les ayudó a situarse. Permanecieron sentados unos segundos, mirándose con el dolor compartido que aún no se había disipado. Jaime quiso tocarla, decir cualquier cosa, pero sabía que iba a necesitar tiempo. Tiempo para volver a confiar. Debió habérselo dicho antes, mucho antes del amanecer compartido. “Cersei está embarazada” La frase había rebotado en su mente muchas veces, pero sus labios nunca la habían pronunciado. No hasta que Bran le obligó. Había sido un cobarde, como tantas otras veces. Ahora el daño estaba hecho. 

Sin tiempo para cruzar palabra aparecieron unos guardias en la sala, que les llevaron de forma poco amistosa ante la reina. Se encontraba en la sala del consejo privado, con más sillas de las que recordaba. Con un solo vistazo podía comprender que tenían delante a los principales supervivientes de la guerra. Había algunos ausentes que llamaron su atención: Ser Davos, Ser Joraj, el salvaje pelirrojo… pero la ausencia que cortaba el aire en aquella sala era la falta de Jon. Jaime se sintió aliviado al ver a su hermano, no sabía exactamente qué significaban las palabras de Bran pero aún retumbaban en su cabeza: “Jon siempre morirá hoy. Tu hermano siempre morirá pronto…”

Relató a la reina y sus consejeros su parte de la historia, y escuchó en respuesta todas las partes que desconocía. Brienne permanecía a su lado, escuchando sin intervenir. La reina tampoco habló, de forma que escucharon las noticias desde la perspectiva de Tyrion. Según él hasta la intervención de Bran la guerra estaba perdida. Había muchas bajas y estuvieron a punto de caer. Tras la muerte de Jon, Daenerys tomó una estrategia mucho más agresiva, hasta que el dragón de hielo se volvió sobre sí mismo y cayó sobre la nieve. El resto era historia. 

Pero había más noticias. Los afines a Cersei la habían traicionado en cuanto conocieron la victoria de Invernalia. Los fieles sureños no querían enfrentarse a los dragones y ejércitos que habían conseguido acabar con los caminantes blancos, y habían mandado a unos mercenarios que la mataron en su propio dormitorio. No había noticias sobre la Montaña ni Quiburn. Muertos o traidores habían desaparecido. 

-Hay algo más- Daenerys habló por primera vez y miró a Jaime –Parece que estaba embarazada. 

Jaime asintió- Lo sé.

Daenerys retiró la mirada y la tensión y el silencio se propagó. Jaime aguantó el nudo en su garganta y miró al suelo. La reina retomó su postura erguida y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- Hemos terminado. Mañana presentaremos el nuevo gobierno ante el pueblo. Están levantando una pequeña plataforma donde estaba situado el septo de Baelor, y desde ahí comunicaremos los pilares del nuevo mundo a aquellos por los que hemos llegado hasta aquí. 

Tras breves comentarios y especificaciones terminó la reunión y los presentes comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Brienne había desaparecido como un fantasma, no la había visto ni siquiera moverse, pero ya no estaba. Dejó el consejo privado y la buscó por toda la Fortaleza Roja, sintiendo recuerdos hirientes en cada esquina de aquel terrible lugar. Los ojos de su hermana muerta le miraban desde todos los rincones, culpándolo de su destino. Intentó concentrarse en su búsqueda, pero llegó la noche y más tarde el día. Y ella no estaba en ninguna parte. 

Con los primeros rayos de sol la fortaleza se llenó de movimiento. Recordó las palabras de la reina y se decidió a vestirse para acudir a la presentación del nuevo gobierno. Todos los representantes de los Siete Reinos de Poniente se presentaron en la gran plaza. Sansa Stark, Yara Greyjoy, Robin Arryn y Jaime Lannister representaban a sus respectivas casas, y la reina había dado apellido a distintos bastardos que representarían los restantes reinos (Gendry Baratheon, Ellaria Martel) Además el Dominio quedó completamente desierto, sin ningún Tyrel que pudiera representarlo. Como miembro de una de las casas más importantes del Dominio y reconociendo su gran participación en la guerra contra los muertos, Samwell Tarly fue nombrado su representante. 

Además de estas grandes figuras había distintos guardias: varios inmaculados y algunos protectores del resto de los presentes. El perro parecía guardar a Sansa, y Jaime se preguntó por qué no estaba Brienne. “No ha querido estar aquí” Pensó con amargura. Sabía lo que ella sentía, había confiado en él más que en nada, se había entregado totalmente… y él no había sido capaz de contarle el embarazo de su hermana, que ahora estaba muerta. Sabía que todo aquello le parecería demasiado abrumador y que estaba huyendo. Sólo esperaba que aún no hubiera abandonado la ciudad. La buscó entre el público sin éxito. No importaba, si tenía que ir a buscarla a Tarth lo haría. Si tenía que buscarla más allá también lo haría. Sólo quería que aquel escaparate de bondades del nuevo reino terminase para poder encontrarla cuanto antes. 

El pueblo se reunía ante ellos, feliz y dichoso. Recordaba a los mismos hombres alabando a su hermana, y les podía imaginar escupiéndola poco tiempo antes. El pueblo había sido maltratado durante toda su historia, tratado como animales, y sólo de esa forma habían aprendido a reaccionar. Quizá la nueva reina empezaría a tratarles como personas. Quizá esta era la primera oportunidad real para conseguir un nuevo Poniente, una posible esperanza. Interrumpiendo este pensamiento apareció por fin Daenerys, acompañada por Gusano Gris y un puñado de Dothrakis e inmaculados. El pueblo estalló en vítores y aplausos y la reina comenzó a hablar.

-"Pueblo de Poniente, hoy los siete reinos vuelven a ser uno. He hablado con todos los grandes señores y respetan el regreso de los Targaryen. Hoy los nobles no se impondrán sobre el pueblo, no abusarán de su poder. Garantizo un gobierno justo, para individuos libres y no esclavos de un puñado de abusadores. Los señores se encargarán de ayudar en la organización y cuidado, pero no tendrán más privilegios que un campesino.

Pero esto no se ha conseguido en un día, ni se conseguirá. Tenemos que afrontar sacrificios. Todos asumiremos los costos que implican los cambios, y estoy dispuesta a llevarlos a cabo. 

El norte recuerda, no sólo es un dicho. Los señores norteños han dado su fidelidad a Sansa, de la casa Stark, pero para unirse a mí, una reina extranjera, reclaman justicia. Muchos otros reclaman esa misma justicia a lo largo de todos los reinos. No pienso gobernar sobre cenizas, no cortaré la cabeza a cada hombre, mujer o niño que haya cometido crímenes antes de la guerra. Pero hay un hombre, una familia, que pocos son capaces de perdonar. 

Cuando llegué a Merín tuve que crucificar algunos hombres, no por venganza sino por justicia. Hoy sólo sangrará un hombre. Escuchamos sus crímenes en Invernalia antes de la guerra, y decidimos posponer la decisión hasta el fin de la misma. Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, mató a mi padre, y tiene mi perdón, y mi agradecimiento por sus servicios. Pero no el de muchos otros. En muchas ocasiones no escuché a mi pueblo cuando reclamaron justicia. Hoy soy vuestra reina y debo hacerlo. Gusano Gris, por favor, procede." 

La plebe gritó emocionada, pidiendo sangre. Escuchó al unísono pedir su cabeza. Opiniones cruzadas tras él, un debate a gritos frente a la reina, que no respondía a ninguna de las observaciones. Los hombres y mujeres bajo sus pies empezaron a lanzar objetos, a gritar con furia, a golpear las maderas que les sostenían. La lluvia de piedras alcanzaba a unos y otros, rodeándole sin rozarle. Finalmente una de ellas le alcanzó la cabeza. 

No sabía si era por el golpe, pero le pareció ver la imagen del guerrero flotando donde debería estar la estatua de Bailor el Santo. Entornó los ojos y pudo ver que no era el guerrero. Era una guerrera, la mejor guerrera de Poniente. Brienne, encaramada a la estatua de Baelor le miraba con aquellos ojos infinitos. Estaba quieta, impávida, aún sin reaccionar. Pero no tardaría en hacerlo. 

Ella no podía ver esto, no podía estar aquí, tenía que sacarla. Arrastrado por los inmaculados se cruzó con el Perro que miraba atónito la escena. -¡Baelor!- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Él pestañeó por un momento, barrió la escena con la mirada y pareció entender lo que le estaba suplicando. Bajó del lugar de un salto y le vio comenzar a empujar a la gente abriéndose camino hacia la estatua. 

No pudo ver nada más. Los inmaculados le hicieron agacharse ante Gusano Gris, que le miraba impasible. Subió su rostro queriendo ver su mirada por última vez, pero Baelor estaba desmembrado y sólo, ninguna presencia junto a él. Suspiró pensando en Ned Stark por un momento, y se lamentó sabiendo que aquel hombre sería su último pensamiento. Bajó la cabeza y dejó su cuello expuesto.


	6. LA PLAZA

BRIENNE

 

No sabía cómo sentirse. Ya no sabía ni quién era. “La puta del Matarreyes”, se repetía una y otra vez. Lo había oído entre los pasillos de Invernalia, tras la llegada de Jaime y su defensa ante la reina. Y ahora oficialmente lo era. Sólo una noche, sólo un amanecer. No sabía qué significaba, ni esperaba que significase algo. Jaime acababa de dejar a su hermana embarazada cuando pasó, y ahora él la había perdido y a su futuro hijo. Había pasado una vida a su lado y no era momento de comenzar una nueva. Él necesitaría tiempo, y ella necesitaba alejarse. Pensaba abandonar Desembarco Del Rey y volver a Tarth. Estaba rota, no podía defender a las niñas Stark, ni a nadie. Sólo quería volver a ver su isla, y ver pasar el tiempo por la ventana de su habitación. 

Tras la reunión en el consejo había conseguido escabullirse del castillo al puerto, y buscar un barco que la llevase a Tarth. Tuvo suerte, un capitán se dirigía a su isla al atardecer del día siguiente. Ella pagó la mitad del importe y se comprometió a aparecer a la hora acordada.

Vagó por las calles de Lecho de Pulgas, se mezcló con la gente y los olores y se mareó. Durmió en una pensión pequeña que por los ruidos bien podría ser un burdel. No le importaba, no iba a dormir igualmente y aquella decadencia le parecía oportunamente en sintonía con su estado de ánimo.  
El sol brillaba cuando abandonó la habitación y comenzó a pasear. Escuchó ruidos y gente corriendo hacia la plaza del septo de Baelor, o lo que quedaba de ella. Recordó la presentación anunciada por la reina y sus pies comenzaron a avanzar sin ningún permiso por su parte. Era una oportunidad perfecta para verle antes de irse, sin tener que cruzar palabra, sin despedidas. 

Entró en la plaza y se situó al fondo, lo más lejos que supo. Y allí, entre los curiosos y borrachos, se encontró con Arya. La niña parecía disgustada, pensativa. Se sonrieron, y Arya se acercó hasta situarse a su lado. No oían ni veían nada desde ahí, pero de alguna manera podían sentirse conectadas con aquel momento único en la vida de Poniente: el nuevo reinado prometido que acabaría con la tiranía anterior. Por los vítores y comentarios de la gente intuían que la reina estaba soltando algún discurso emotivo y motivador. 

Hasta que algo se rompió, la energía cambió y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y moverse. No eran gritos indignados, ni alentadores por ningún discurso. La gente gritaba pidiendo sangre. Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando y, a pesar de su altura era incapaz de ver entre la muchedumbre. Le pareció ver una figura escoltada por dos inmaculados pero no lo distinguía desde la lejanía. Más adelante vio a Bailor el Santo, o lo que quedaba de él. La explosión del septo había derribado parte de la estatua, apenas conservaba las piernas y parte del torso, pero parecía un buen lugar para intentar alzarse sobre la muchedumbre. 

Empezó a abrirse paso hacia la estatua hasta que Arya la frenó de golpe. Notó la tensión en su mano, en todo su cuerpo. –No, por favor, otra vez no- Encontró la desesperación en su rostro, los ojos perdidos como si ella entendiese lo que pasaba, casi como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Aún la inquietó más, se zafó de la niña y consiguió llegar a la base de la estatua. Escaló con poca dificultad y, una vez arriba el pánico se apoderó de ella. 

“Jaime”. No sabía que había pasado, ni por qué, pero sabía que aquello estaba mal. La gente empezó a lanzarle piedras, y una de ellas alcanzó su cabeza que empezó a sangrar. De pronto la estatua parecía moverse con la energía de la plaza. Tocó a Guardajuramentos en su cadera y empezó a apretarla con fuerza. Jaime limpió su rostro de sangre, y al girar la cabeza le pareció que cruzaba sus ojos con ella por un instante. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto en los que se mantuvo totalmente paralizada bajó de la estatua de un salto. Empezó a abrirse paso a empujones, tirando a unos y otros contra el suelo, hasta que un hombre la sostuvo por el brazo. Estaba a punto de desenvainar a Guardajuramentos cuando reconoció las cicatrices de El Perro. 

-Para, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarás a la reina? 

-Lo haré, suéltame.

Le empujó con fuerza e intentó volver a abrirse paso. Ya estaba cerca. Obligaron a Jaime a arrodillarse sobre el suelo pero antes de poder ver nada más la imagen se distorsionó y sintió cómo se desvanecía. El perro debía haberla golpeado, pero no sentía dolor. La tomó por la cintura y se la echó sobre los hombros, encontrándose con Arya que aparecía blanca como la nieve. –Sácala de aquí.- 

Semiinconsciente vio el suelo moviéndose bajo ella, y cómo se la llevaban en dirección contraria al lugar donde quería ir. 

 

TYRION

 

Definitivamente era mucho menos listo de lo que él se creía. Definitivamente era un estratega de mierda. Los acontecimientos se sucedían ante él sin haberlos imaginado. ¿Cómo podía no haberlos previsto? Sansa estaba suplicando por el perdón, Ellaria animaba a que lo ejecutasen, y la reina parecía totalmente decidida. No parecía disfrutarlo, se trataba de justicia, de un mal menor para unir a todas las casas ante un futuro mejor. Se daba cuenta, si no fuera su hermano él mismo se lo habría recomendado. Veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera una visión, algo ajeno a su cuerpo. Era incapaz de actuar, incapaz de salvar al hombre que llevaba toda su vida salvándole. Todo pasó muy lentamente, los inmaculados esperaron la certeza de su reina, que escuchaba a unos y a otros, aunque por supuesto tenía una decisión tomada. 

“Será una gran reina”, pensó por un momento. Aunque sabe lo que tiene que hacer está dejando intervenir a todos, haciendo que se sientan escuchados. Él no hablaba, no podía. Se sentía en una especie de sueño donde no podía moverse ni gritar. 

Cuando los inmaculados sintieron el asentimiento de su reina, pusieron su cabeza en el suelo y Gusano Gris subió una espada curva sobrevolando su cuello. Antes de poder pensarlo se había tirado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. 

-¡Espera!- El grito de la reina hizo parar en seco el camino de la espada. 

-Alteza, mi reina, por favor, por favor si alguna vez habéis tenido algún aprecio por mi… si de alguna manera creéis que os he servido bien…

-No se trata de ti. Lo lamento pero tiene que hacerse. 

-No lo niego. Sólo pido una noche. Necesito despedirme de él. Mi reina, por favor, es mi hermano. 

Podía ver como comenzaba a quebrar su voluntad. Finalmente aceptó posponer una noche la ejecución. Su última noche.


	7. EL FINAL DEL JUEGO DE TRONOS

La celda estaba fría y húmeda. Se preguntó por un segundo si sería la misma que la de su hermano. Podía serlo, la celda de los presos importantes, la celda para los mejores. Sonrió. Llevaba lo que le parecieron horas allí y aún no había visto a nadie. “Por favor, que siga en la ciudad, por favor que la dejen verme” Él estaba seguro de que si ella estaba allí querría verle, daba igual lo molesta que estuviera, ella iría. Miraba la puerta como si fuese su tabla de salvación, como si de ella dependiese todo. “Ábrete”. Como si fuera un conjuro. Sólo podía concentrarse en eso. 

Y la puerta se abrió. Tyrion entró, dejando un guardia tras la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio duro. Hasta que Tyrion se lanzó a sus brazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo llevarse este recuerdo allí donde fuese, a alguno de los infiernos que le estaban esperando por poco tiempo. 

Tyrion arrugó la frente y soltó una lágrima. –Lo siento, todo. Siento lo de padre, no por él, por ti. No lo merecías, no merecías nada de esto. Siento lo de los niños. Lo has sido todo en mi vida, te has enfrentado a todo y todos por mi. A Cersei. Lo siento todo. 

Jaime le miraba con tristeza. No tenía nada que perdonarle, se daba cuenta ahora. No había sido un camino fácil, ninguno de ellos. Y las decisiones tampoco lo habían sido. Pero no podía formularlo con palabras, no podía verbalizar nada. Sólo podía preguntar aquello que le ardía en su cabeza, lo único que quería saber. 

-¿Va a venir ella?

Tyrion agachó la cabeza con tristeza, con dolor. –No. –

Sabía todo lo que quería saber. Ya estaba preparado para el cuchillo. Ojalá la noche fuera breve y el carnicero llegase pronto. 

-Por favor, ve a Tarth. Encuéntrala y dile…- Se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de qué decir, que aunque estuviese ahí mismo no sabría cómo despedirse. Usó las únicas palabras que aparecieron en su mente, aunque parecían vacías y comunes, era las únicas que encontraba - Que lo siento y que la quiero.

Tyrion asintió y tomó su mano. –Yo también te quiero hermano, recuérdalo siempre. –Y Jaime supo que aunque siempre sería breve, lo haría. 

Una luz de vela apareció por los barrotes de la puerta, y una voz socarrona que susurró en la oscuridad… -¡Ahora!

Tyrion sacó unas llaves y le soltó las cadenas. Jaime miró atónito a su hermano, que le ayudaba a incorporarse con rapidez. –Vámonos.-

Corrieron por los mismos escondites por los que él le había llevado en otra ocasión. Los mismos pasillos, y recovecos. Y la misma puerta final. 

-Creo que ya sabes el procedimiento. Cuando estés listo golpea dos veces. 

Jaime sintió un escalofrío -¿No vienes? Si ella se entera de que me has ayudado…

-Ella lo sabrá, por supuesto. Pero soy su mano. Si Cersei no te mató después de liberarme y que yo matase a nuestro padre… ella tampoco lo hará. Estaba obligada a matarte, no tenía otra opción. Conmigo la tendrá. Seguiré siendo su mano por muchos años hermano, y tu seguirás conservando la cabeza, pero no hay mucho tiempo. Repito, dos golpes y estarás fuera. 

Tyrion estaba preparado para marcharse cuando Jaime se echó a sus brazos. Esto era una despedida real, no como todas las anteriores. Ambos podían sentir que era la última vez que se iban a ver. Se apretaron con fuerza y Jaime besó su mejilla. Les costó separarse pero Tyrion se quitó bruscamente y corrió desapareciendo por el pasillo. 

Jaime sintió las lágrimas abandonarle. Intentó recomponerse y golpeó la puerta. Dos veces.

Una larga sombra abrió la puerta y en el lugar que otra vez ocupó Varys ahora estaba ella. 

-Brienne.- 

Se abrazaron y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto sonoro y vergonzoso. Ella rompió rápido el momento y le tomó la mano para correr al puerto. 

No había cajón donde esconderse, ningún tipo de disimulo con los marineros que les esperaban pacientes. Jaime preguntó sin palabras.

-Es un regalo de Arya. Nos llevarán a Braavos sin preguntas y sin miedos. Ningún Braavosi nos traicionará si le enseñamos esto. 

La extraña moneda bailaba en sus manos temblorosas. 

-Valar Morghulis

-Valar Dohaeris. 

El barco comenzaba a moverse y pudo intuir una pequeña figura desde las murallas de la fortaleza roja. Levantó su mano de oro para despedirse de su hermano y pudo ver su despedida en respuesta. Bajaron a su camarote, aunque los marineros no les delatasen debían esconderse de otros barcos hasta estar en mar abierto. 

Se abrazaron tras cerrar la puerta. Jaime le debía todo, no sólo su vida, sino lo que él mismo era. 

-No podrás volver. Me estás ayudando a huir y no podrás volver a Tarth, no podrás volver a ver a tu padre. Estás renunciando a todo y yo no podría merecerlo menos. 

-Recuerda las palabras de Bran. No formamos parte del futuro de Poniente, no era nuestro destino. Nos ayudó, este era nuestro camino. El único para nosotros, nuestra oportunidad. 

Un destino juntos, una oportunidad en la sombra. Cuando cabalgó a Invernalia nunca esperó sobrevivir a la guerra, ni que alguien lo pudiera volver a amar. Sólo había deseado volver a verla, volver a ver aquellos ojos. Bran tenía razón, desde el principio. Había vuelto POR ella. 

Ella, que era todo lo que él siempre había querido ser, el caballero de moral inquebrantable y fortaleza épica. La amaba por ello y por todo, y ahora podrían vivir una vida juntos. Agradeció silenciosamente a los dioses ese regalo inmerecido y se perdió en el cuello de Brienne. 

Ella buscó su boca. No quedaba rastro de rencor, no había miedo ni duda. Dejaban atrás otra vida y empezaban algo nuevo que ambos querían descubrir. En otros tiempos ella estaría aterrorizada en un ámbito que no controlaba, en un nuevo mundo donde dejarse llevar y que el mar les ayudase a descubrir. Hoy nada le asustaba, no con él. Su piel en sus manos, su olor... todas las sensaciones que le despertaba, todo lo que ella sentía era que podía confiar en él, que siempre estarían juntos y que eso garantizaba que todo iba a estar bien. 

Aunque sentía que conocía su cuerpo como el suyo propio, era su segunda vez juntos. Realmente su segunda vez, en general. Sin embargo ya no había nervios ni temores. Desconocía muchas cosas y estaba totalmente feliz de poder comenzar a descubrirlas a su lado. Jaime estaba ansioso, lo podía sentir. Y lo podía entender, dado los acontecimientos. Llevaba un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que ella recordaba la vez anterior. Sus manos bajaron rápido a su entrepierna y su boca le siguió muy pronto. Cuando sus gritos se hicieron más intensos abandonó el abrazo entre sus piernas, subió de nuevo a su boca y se comenzó a posicionar sobre ella, pero no se lo permitió. También quería besarle por todas partes, quería sentirle y darle el mismo placer que él le entregaba. Bajó y le besó levemente, disfrutando de sus movimientos involuntarios, su dureza y su temblor. A pesar de su desconocimiento, disfrutó aprendiendo de sus reacciones, de su suavidad contra sus labios, de su sabor... entendiendo que aún quedaba mucho que aprender el uno del otro. "Toda una vida para conocernos, una vida para simplemente estar juntos". No pudo aprender mucho ya que Jaime, totalmente desesperado, pronto gruño y volvió a tomar su rostro para besarla. Por fin se subió sobre ella y, como prometió, esta vez no hubo dolor. Al contrario, el calor que sentía dentro parecía completarse con él, como si todo el camino recorrido tuviese sentido cuando pudo sentirle dentro de ella. Perdió el aliento unos segundos, y cuando volvió a recuperar su respiración encontró que las embestidas de Jaime le estaban haciendo perder la consciencia. Sentía su mente divagar hasta que ella se levantó sobre él, tomando la iniciativa. Menos mareada, sintió el calor más intenso y tomó una velocidad más fuerte. Jaime se elevó para alcanzar su boca y sentir su torso bailar con el de ella. La caricia de sus pechos sobre el suyo le hizo jadear en su boca y ambos alcanzaron el final con un grito que fácilmente podría haber llegado al otro lado del mar. 

El sol llevaba horas en el cielo cuando despertó enredado en el cuerpo de Brienne, sintiendo partes de su cuerpo aún dormidas bajo su peso. Esa visión idílica se vio teñida de oscuro por unos momentos cuando pensó en lo que él dejaba atrás: su querido hermano. Repasó su historia, cada charla, cada juego, cada risa compartida. Y pensó en las palabras de Bran “Siempre morirá pronto”. Sabía que no eran solo palabras, Bran nunca se había equivocado y se alegró de comenzar esa travesía y estar lejos cuando ese día llegara. 

Jaime nunca lo supo pero esa misma mañana mientras abría los ojos en su nueva vida, el pueblo de Desembarco del Rey amaneció con una nueva diversión. El cuchillo de Gusano Gris bailó en el aire mientras Tyrion esperaba pacientemente su beso. Él sabía que era la manera, siempre lo supo. Esto cerraría para siempre las viejas heridas y daría paso al nuevo Poniente sin una mirada atrás. Jaime había superado todo, había salido de la más profunda oscuridad y merecía una nueva vida junto a la mujer que le enseñó la luz. Él había asfixiado con sus manos a la mujer que lo había intentado sacar de aquella horrible ciudad, había preferido el juego a una posible nueva vida cruzando el mar. Había antepuesto su lugar en Desembarco a Shae, mientras que su hermano había antepuesto a aquella mujer sobre la mano de la espada. Ya no era capaz de imaginarse en los brazos de nadie, ni siquiera por diversión. No era capaz de sentir nada por nadie, sólo por el vino y por su hermano. Y gracias a este último sentimiento pudo hacer lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse. Era la mano de la reina, era su deber ayudarle a conquistar los siete reinos y mantenerlos. Y eso iba a hacer. Su cabeza sería la última pieza del tablero. La partida estaba ganada. 

Cuando la espada de Gusano Gris bajó y volvió a levantarse teñida de sangre el juego de tronos había terminado.


End file.
